


Neck

by FiveStillAlive



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Neck Worship, neck, past trauma, post-IW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: Thor has always loved to touch and hold Loki's neck, and Loki has always loved to let him.But after what Thanos did to him, he can't bear it.





	Neck

**Author's Note:**

> @thoptr just going around throwing out good ideas at 2 am, and now it's 5 am, so I sure hope this is coherent, because I can't reread it right now!
> 
> May take it down if it sucks when I'm awake.

The battle was won. The day saved.

The victory was celebrated. Unaffected by these mortal drinks, Thor elected himself drunk-wrangler as the host, that Stark man, passed out almost as soon as the celebration began.

Loki could sympathize. Even he was exhausted. But he did not want to retire for the night without Thor. Besides, this exhaustion was deep, and left him with little energy for Midgardian hostility. Better he let them get used to seeing him.

So he stayed while the mortals celebrated, and Thor ensured each had a safe bed as they fell. He even socialized a bit, and prevented the spider boy from tumbling off the balcony - apparently he was inexperienced at drinking.

Then, finally, the Midgardians were all settled. Thor crossed the sleep-still room to Loki, smiled, and kissed him. Loki melted at once, too tired to be difficult.

“You have not overlooked our own sleeping arrangements, I hope?”

Thor stroked his hair, fondly. “No. I have a room here in the tower, and my bed will be quite sufficient for us both.”

Mmm, bed. Some kinds of rest were better than sleep, and soothed things deeper inside. If Thor's hands running slowly down his back were any indication, he had the same type of relaxation in mind.

He led, and Loki followed. Loki didn't look around the room. It wasn't home, but nothing would be ever again, and the bed was generous. Thor sat heavily on it, and Loki crawled shamelessly into his lap, and began kissing him.

No urgency, in this. They would be slow, and make each other feel good and safe, and they might not emerge for days.

“How's the tub?”

“Sufficient.” Thor said, smiling as he kissed along Loki's chin.

“Mmm.” Loki melted their clothes away, and once more lost interest in words. So much lovely flesh to touch….

Thor's hand slid up his back, and took its familiar place, cupping Loki's neck.

Loki tensed, and he ducked away from it, excusing the movement by sliding off Thor's lap to nestle between his legs, kneeling on the floor. Thor moaned soft want, as Loki nuzzled his cock, then groaned in unashamed enjoyment as Loki took him into his mouth. He stroked Loki's hair, and murmured pet names Loki never admitted to enjoying, and his hand slid again to the back of Loki's neck.

Loki twitched, and felt his stomach clench sickly. He shook Thor's hand off, and climbed back up him, and this time toppled him over onto his back.

“I’m going to ride you.” he purred. He was sure he'd want to again soon, once his stomach settled and his spine relaxed.

Thor made a soft noise. “I want you closer than that.”

“Than on your cock?” Loki teased, forcing a smile.

But Thor's expression was perfectly serious, as he slid his hands up Loki's back, pulling him down close. “Yes.” He pulled Loki into another kiss.

Just as his hand settled once more onto Loki’s neck.

A primitive, fearful noise escaped him, and he twisted away from Thor's grasp, collapsing and curling next to him on the bed. “St- S-”

“Loki?” Thor was hovering over him, worried. “Loki!?”

“I-” He took a deep, somewhat steadying, breath. “Let's just go to bed. I’m tired.” He forced himself to uncurl enough to drag himself, awkwardly, to the edge of the blanket, and burrow sickly under. All without looking at Thor.

“Okay…” Thor turned out the lights and, slowly, joined him. Then, very cautiously, moved in close, and wrapped his arms around Loki. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” He wasn't.

But he did feel better with Thor's arms around him.

\------------

He woke turned around, cuddling face first, tightly, into Thor. Thor was already awake, stroking his back. He kissed Loki's hair, when he noticed him awake. “Morning.”

“Afternoon.” Loki said, judging by the light through the window.

“That too. Loki… what happened last night?”

“I was just tired.” Essentially true. If he hadn't been so tired, he surely could have kept his reactions under control.

“Hmm.”

Then...

Thor sometimes had a reputation for being guileless. Endlessly gentle, caring, and kind. But Loki's brother was none of those things.

His hand slid up Loki's back, and took a firm hold of his neck. He grip spanned the side and back of it, and his thumb settled along Loki's jaw.

Loki tried to twist away, but Thor held him tight. He clenched his teeth, remaining silent as he tried to escape. As he squirmed. Fought.

Panicked.

“Let go!” he gasped.

Thor released him at once.

“Loki…”

Loki burst into tears.

\---------

He got himself under control eventually, cradled in Thor's arms.

“Because of that titan?” Thor's voice ached with grief.

Loki nodded, still hiding himself against Thor. “I- He-”

He didn't need to explain. Thor had been there. And his shudder showed how well he remembered.

He kissed Loki's hair, and stroked it. Then, gently, barely touching, his hand caressed down, trailing over Loki's neck, and onto his back. Then again; hair, and a light brush of fingertips down. “Okay?”

Already wound up, Loki shivered at each brush. Then he nodded.

Thor kissed his lips, sweet and almost chaste, and rolled Loki onto his back, and himself over him. Then he brushed small, soft kisses down his jaw. And down his throat.

Loki took a shuddering breath, and dug his fingers into Thor’s arms. Even he wasn't sure if what he felt was fear or arousal.

“Okay?” The breath of the word tickled against the base of his neck, just over his shoulder.

Loki made his tongue form a word, any word. “Yes.”

Thor kissed him more, soft and sweet and gentle, working to his throat. “I love to kiss you here.” Thor murmured. “I love to touch you. I am too greedy, Loki. I cannot let you keep this fear.”

“Thor…”

“Your neck is so pretty, Loki.”

Oh yes, that was definitely arousal.

“I love how smooth your skin is. I can never get enough of touching it.” One hand crept up, and fingertips once more, maddeningly, brushed along his spine. “I love how elegant it is, how graceful. All of you is like that, but I can lose my thoughts for hours watching your neck.”

Loki's fingers squeezed convulsively at Thor's back. “Brother… Please…”

His lips traveled across his skin, always finding new places that lit Loki up inside.

“Brother…” He was so hard. It was throbbing through him, straight from his throat to his dick. He writhed against Thor's wonderful, solid weight. “Brother!”

“Above all else, I love how sensitive it is. Just a few light touches can wreck you.”

“Yes, yes!”

“And the less light touches…” Thor's mouth found the patch over his collar bone. And bit.

“Ah!” Loki cried out, and his legs flew around Thor, and he started rocking against him. “Brother, please, brother!”

Thor chuckled. Then the hand which had been teasing along his spine slowly, slowly, settled around his neck. “You feel so good.” he purred. “If I had to give up this, or fucking you, I would sooner give up fucking you.”

Loki moaned, feeling himself begin to unravel. “Thor, Thor…”

Then, unusually, his other hand came up, and covered the side of his neck still left open. “Mine, Loki.”

“Yes!” Hands, hands, air…

His throat was still uncovered by either huge hand, and Thor pressed soft, worshipping kisses along every inch. “You’re so precious, Loki. Precious to me.”

“Brother, Thor, please!” Sobs began escaping out of him. Fright. Lust. Need. Trust.

Thor's words rumbled against his bare throat. “I love you. So much, brother.

Loki shrieked, and came, clawing down Thor's back, head tossing back to offer even more of his throat, body quaking entirely without his control. “Thor!” As he shook, he could feel Thor's hands around his neck, perfect and strong and wonderful! “Thor!”

Thor kissed him through his spasms, and slowly released his neck, and chuckled. “How could I ever resist something so perfect?”

Oh yes, Loki thought through his daze. How indeed? He stared up at Thor in awe, trying to find his tongue.

“I didn't even touch any other part of you!”

Thor's smugness finally allowed Loki to gather his wits. “Joke’s on you, brother. I might just develop a choking kink now.”

Thor cuddled down next to him. “I can't imagine how you think that's a bad thing.”

O-oh?

A thought for another time. “Mmm. I love you, brother.”

“I love you more than all the stars, brother.”

Content and happy as he hadn't been in years, Loki drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Dreamwidth: [FiveStillAlive](https://fivestillalive.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)
> 
> and technically a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive), but all I do is post when I put something up on AO3, anymore.


End file.
